


A大校草与S大校花 第二十八章 宾馆H

by zhailuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhailuo/pseuds/zhailuo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 266





	A大校草与S大校花 第二十八章 宾馆H

S大校花已经忍了一下午，现在每过去一秒钟对他来说都是一种考验，尤其A大校草这回洗澡的时间还格外漫长。  
半小时过去，S大校花终于憋不住了，他正要起身去看看自家对象到底在搞什么鬼，卫生间的门咔哒一声打开。  
A大校草浑身上下只穿了一条内裤，皮肤也因为被热水泡得太久而发红。  
S大校花感觉自己脑袋里一根弦嘣得一声，断了。  
A大校草手腕猝不及防被拉住，紧接着被扑倒在床，对方甚至都没有空余时间留给他反应，把他的双手按在头顶，啃咬着他的唇瓣。  
这个吻，情色味十足，来势汹汹。  
S大校花一只手卡住他的下巴，使他被迫张开口，迎接对方的热情。  
两根舌头在狭小的口腔中纠缠，A大校草的舌根被对方吮吸得一阵阵酸麻，来不及吞下的津液随着舌尖的交叠乱舞发出啧啧水声，不断刺激着他的耳膜，最后顺着唇角缓缓滑落。  
浑身像是被一把火点燃，S大校花用膝盖顶了顶他的下身，撑在他上方轻声笑了笑：“硬了。”  
“我他妈又不是阳痿！”A大校草的下身隔着内裤被他摩擦，羞恼道。  
S大校花笑出声，重重地吻了一下他的嘴巴。  
密密麻麻的轻吻很快从嘴巴转移到脖子上，没过多久便来到锁骨处，在他左侧锁骨沟上又啃又咬，几乎要把那颗红心痣吃进肚子里。  
A大校草高举过头顶的手在不知不觉中被放开，他情不自禁地抓紧对方的衣服，下身在他大腿处蹭了蹭。  
“……宝贝儿。”S大校花叹口气，掐了一把他的腰，“你别撩我了，我怕你待会儿受不了。”  
内裤已经被铃口渗出来的清液打湿，A大校草也忍得有点难受，恨不得手伸进内裤自己解决，他故意顶了一下，没好气道：“你行不行啊！不行换老子——唔——！”  
翘挺的乳首被人含在口中用力吮吸，舌尖在乳晕周围打转，又顶了顶中央的那块地方，一阵从未体验过的快感由乳首蔓延至全身，令他不由地挺起胸口。  
既然男朋友都这么说了，这种时候再忍就不是男人了。  
S大校花借此机会褪去他浑身唯一一件衣服。  
硬物获得解脱，下一刻，又被人握在手中上下摆弄。  
“唔哈……你……你他妈快点……”  
S大校花嗯了一声，吻缓缓下移，在紧致的小腹处留下一长串水渍。  
A大校草享受般眯起双眼，片刻后，温热的鼻息尽数喷洒在大腿内侧，那块软肉被人又啃又咬，毫不留情，他下意识缩紧双腿，夹住对方。  
S大校花对他的行为熟视无睹，继续抚慰着那根硬物，顶端的清液随着柱身慢慢往下流，刚好给正在摆弄的手进行润滑。  
就在A大校草的快感即将到达巅峰时，S大校花却放开了手，将手指探向他的后穴。  
后穴出乎意料的湿热。  
S大校花抬起头，有些诧异：“宝贝儿，你……”  
“……看什么看！老子他妈怕疼自己给自己做个前戏不行吗？！”A大校草差一点达到高潮，这会儿又被对方察觉到后穴事先开拓过的事儿，顿时恼羞成怒地踢了他一脚，“你他妈到底还做不做了！”  
S大校花心里软得泛甜，他伸出一根手指小心翼翼地探进去，莞尔一笑：“从哪儿学来的？刚刚才卫生间，就是在做这个？”  
“你管得着么！”三号床之前在发名单的时候还拷贝过来几个片子，A大校草本来打算直接删了，后来干脆当成学习资料存在了电脑里。  
后穴被侵入的感觉不太好，不过还好他提前适应过，没有太多的异物感。  
扩张无比顺利，三根手指在肠液帮助下不断挤压着穴肉。  
前面的硬物还没得到解放，后面又被这么玩弄，A大校草无措地抓紧床单，大口喘息。  
不多时，S大校花抽出手指，迅速脱了裤子，将早已起来的硬物暴露在空气中，戴上套子。  
A大校草瞄了一眼他的硬物，瞬间就怂了。  
这他妈真能进去？！  
卧槽，会不会出人命啊！  
“宝贝儿，转过去。”S大校花憋得太久，声音已经沙哑。  
A大校草干笑道：“不然今天就算、算了吧……”  
S大校花笑里藏刀：“你说什么？”  
A大校草：“……”卧槽，他眼神怎么突然这么危险！  
“乖，自己转过去。”S大校花伸手在他乳首上不轻不重地拧了一下。  
僵持半响，A大校草咬咬牙，认命地翻了个身，跪趴在床上。  
湿漉漉的后穴展现在S大校花眼中，大抵是对方太过紧张，穴口一下一下地收缩着。  
硬物在穴口轻轻打着转，偶尔有几下顶开了穴口，又很快退了出去。  
A大校草吐出半口热气，羞耻感几乎要将他淹没，他干脆把脸埋在被单里，闷闷道：“你他妈的在搞什么！”  
S大校花答非所问：“你后天的车票？”  
A大校草：“是啊，后天中午，怎么……啊——！”  
硬物顶开穴口，硕大的龟头一寸寸挤了进去。  
即便后穴已经做好了充分的准备，但在硬物进入的过程中依旧非常艰难。  
等柱身几乎被后穴整个吞没时，两人都松了口气。  
“太他妈难受了，老子警告你，以后别再——啊唔……你呜……你妈的……哈啊……”  
一句话被顶撞得支离破碎，S大校花卖力地变换着不同角度探索那块空间。  
狭窄的甬道本身就不是适合做爱的地方，但A大校草还是在硬物来来回回的抽插中获得了一种诡异的、比之前来得更加迅猛的快感，无意识地配合着对方。  
硬物不经意撵过一处凸起，A大校草的呻吟突然变了调。  
穴肉在这一瞬间死死绞合着硬物。  
S大校花几乎耗尽了自己所有的理智，才没有发狂般顶弄那一处。  
硬物就这样待在后穴中，一动不动。  
A大校草还沉浸在刚刚那一瞬间的快感中，那一下像是要把他顶穿似的，情欲冲进他的脑中，让他久久无法平静。  
缓和过来后，A大校草发现体内的东西居然没了动静。  
他前不久刚享受过冲天的快意，后面更是从深处升起一股瘙痒感，恨不得有东西狠狠地戳进去，结果能帮他的人这时候居然停了？？  
这他妈谁能受得了？！  
A大校草也不好意思让对方动一动，直接自己扭动腰肢，试图寻找刚刚的感觉。  
S大校花听着A大校草哼哼唧唧的声音，终于忍不住抽插起来。  
硬物整根抽出，带出穴口粉嫩的肠肉，在穴口即将闭合时又瞬间挺进，一次又一次精准地碾压过那处凸起，促使穴肉在快感的刺激下咬紧他。  
A大校草几乎被操干的发不出声音。  
他第一次体会到这种冲上云霄的感觉，甚至都没有多余的力气去抚慰自己，只能任由对方开拓身体。  
也不知道他到底顶弄了多久，A大校草被他一把捞起，坐在他的怀中。  
“唔——！”硬物进入到一个令人难以想象的深处，A大校草后仰着靠在他的肩膀上，只觉得自己的灵魂都快被对方顶了出来。  
“宝贝儿，你喜欢我吗？”S大校花一手扶住他，一手在他的铃口处扣弄着。  
A大校草被他弄得头皮发麻，一张嘴也变得十分乖巧：“喜唔……喜欢……唔嗯……”  
“喜欢这个吗？”S大校花故意抬了抬下身。  
“哈啊……喜……喜欢……呜——”  
S大校花得到满意的答案，继续卖力动作。  
数十下的顶撞无一例外全部落在敏感处，铃口还被对方死死按住，双重刺激快将他折磨疯了，连呻吟声都带着令人心软的哭腔。  
S大校花到底是个疼老婆的，感受到穴肉开始痉挛紧缩，动得更加迅猛，直到怀里的人歪过头发泄般咬了口他的脖颈，他才松开了对方。  
白浊尽数喷洒在床上，后穴里不太安分的硬物也总算将存货射了出来，A大校草瘫软在身后那人的身上，动也不想动。  
“我抱你去洗澡。”S大校花拍拍他的小腹。  
A大校草累得眼睛都睁不开：“不去，累死了。”  
“不去？”S大校花的硬物还在他的身体里，此时又顶了一下，“那再来一次。”  
A大校草：“？！！！不行！”  
一次都把他累成这样，两次还得了？！  
S大校花轻笑一声，吻去他眼角的泪花道：“逗你的，走吧，洗澡去。”  
“……你帮我洗。”A大校草懒洋洋地说。  
“好，帮你。”  
五分钟后。  
卫生间里一片狼藉，A大校草撑在洗漱台前，被迫看着镜子里满脸情欲的自己，哑着嗓子哭道：“你他妈不是说不做了吗——呜嗯……”  
“就一次，听话。”S大校花温柔地吻着他的后背，下身的动作却不含糊。  
A大校草抗议无效，再度沉溺在情欲之中。


End file.
